Powerful Rarities
by 369destroyer
Summary: Warren is a young boy who has a unique type of magic gifted by nature, while Malvina was artificially turned to a powerful mage. Despite their origins they are far more similar than they might have believed possible.


**Authors Note: This Story is dedicated to my girlfriend. She has done so much for me and even if she doesn't think so I feel I should do something big in return. I love her very much so I am trying my best to make this my best story, so all criticism that can help me make it better is more than welcome. Thank you all who read and I hope that you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Warren<strong>

Late one night, the sky was clear and was cool. But this night was far from peaceful. A young man was running from his home down, being chased by a wizard from a nearby guild. The wizard's mission, kill four monsters that have been terrorizing the city for the past two years, and the boy's, to save his closest friends from being put down. This all started mere hours before in Shirotsume Town. Ever since the arrest of Everlue a new family bought his former residence Ciar and Fiona Aherne. Their son Warren often secluded himself in the library reading. His parents were happy he was interested but after some time they began to worry as it was all he seemed to do a lot of the time. Ciar was an accomplished wind wizard and Fiona was a great merchant, but as far as they knew, Warren had nothing yet despite being 18. They had expected him to move out on his own by now. So, with concern, they decided to speak to the boy.

"Son," Ciar began, "I we need to talk."

"Oh," Warren said marking his place in his book, "Alright what about?"

"You see," Ciar began, "Your mother and I worry about you greatly, all we ever see you do around here is read. You are 18 and you have nothing to live on your own off of."

_"All that you SEE me do,"_ Warren thought to himself

"We just want you to be able to have something to be able to do once you finally move out," Fiona added

"So therefore I am gonna teach you how to be a wind wizard!" Ciar said with conviction, but Warren barely reacted, "What is it?"

"Um no offence," Warren said, "But your fighting style bores me."

Ciar fell over at that comment in shock.

"Well then let me teach you how to be a merchant," Fiona said pleading

"Mom, Dad," Warren began, "Don't worry, I have a plan for myself."

"What is it?" Fiona asked

"Sorry but I can't tell you," Warren said getting up, "But thanks for your concern."

And with that Warren walked out of the library to his room to find his window open. Frantically he looked around his room to find his four pets who got into his room through the window as he looked. First was Tondra, the young Kitsune only at her second tail. Next was the icy snake, or Qiqirn, named Crystal. After that Asier the Phoenix flew in. Then the Hellhound pup known as Aka jumped.

"There you all are," Warren said, "You guys can't go roaming out in town like that, not to long ago somebody tried hiring a wizard from Fairy Tail to kill you guys, you are lucky he was nice enough to leave after he saw you were my pets."

The four animals looked down as they were scolded.

"Well as long as you didn't do any harm there shouldn't be to much worry," Warren said with a sigh, "After all even with the rumors most say you guys aren't really here. Just stay in my room where I can protect you and keep out of my parents' sight and you guys will be golden."

The four nodded and Warren fed them what he gathered in secret. These four were orphaned and Warren found them out in the streets one day while he was shopping for food. For the past two years he has been raising them and protecting them, they were more like family to him than even his parents at times. Though the current mayor of the town, Derick, was not too happy that four "monsters" were roaming his town. He had no idea where they came from or what they want, and even though that Fairy Tale wizard arrived to save his town before they hurt anybody, he told him he could not an hour after looking, and then was not even willing to tell him why.

"What can I do," Mayor Derrick said to himself, "I keep hearing about those beasts infesting MY town!"

He looked though a list of Guilds to try and pick one to try hiring since the one from Fairy Tail refused to comply. He Then realized the one he was looking at was an old list, and yet he got an idea.

Later that day Warren was eating dinner with his parents. Warren made sure to lock the window in his room as well as his door. Then he heard something outside.

"What was that," Warren asked

"Probably just the wind dear," Fiona said

But as they ate the sound came again but louder. Then the doors flew open and a bunch of tiny things flew in. Warren looked closely and noticed they were grains of sand. Some went upstairs, and Warren ran up after then worried. He knew that a wizard was here, and more than likely looking for his pets. When he arrived to his bedroom he was pushed in by a wall of sand hitting him from behind, and then all the sand came together to form a man with grey hair, Arabian style pants and shoes and no shirt and a symbol on his chest, that Warren recognized with wide eyes. He was from the Dark Guild Death's Hand Caucus.

"Leave here," The man said, "If you know what's good for you. If you don't you will regret it"

"Go away!" Warren said quickly as he put himself between him and the four young creatures and put his arms out, "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Then start running kid," The man said with a sadistic smirk, "I'll give you a head start with them, and after that I am gonna kill you."

Warren knew this man was only wanting the thrill of the chase, but he also saw this might be his only chance. He grabbed his small pets and jumped out the window into a shrub below and ran off into the night. He hid in a hollowed tree he found the animals in. It lead to a small cavern that he covered up in order to escape the deranged dark mage. As he ran though he saw his home get enveloped by sand. He froze in fear as Malik walked out of the sand pile.

"I told you would regret it," Malik said, "I'll tell you one more time, STAND ASIDE!"

"No!" Warren yelled, "No I am NOT going to!"

Malik then showed Warren his now trapped parents and started to slowly choke them, making Warrens resolve falter more and more. Fiona reached out to him as she lost consciousness and Ciar struggled with all he had until he too passed out. But just as Warren was about to give in, out of nowhere a large fireball struck him turning his body to glass, making his sand fail and Warren's parent's passed out on the ground from the suffocation. Warren looked at the top of a building where a girl jumped down next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him

"Y-Yeah," Warren said, then looked to his parents

"They are fine," The girl told him, "Just out cold, they will wake up good as knew."

"Who are you?" Warren asked

"Malvina," She said, "I knew that Malik guy, but it was...a rather unpleasant experience."

"No need to explain if you don't want to," Warren said, "Well I'm Warren, thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Malvina said in response

"Well how can I repay you?" Warren asked

"Oh, you don't have to," Malvina said

"But, I want to." Warren said

"Well um..." Malvina said, thinking, "Well I have been traveling alone for a while, mind if I stay here for a bit?"

"You save their lives!" I said, "Of COURSE you can!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Malvina<p> 


End file.
